Crushed Sherry Berry
by celrock
Summary: When Taffy surprises Tommy with a surprise guest at his sixth birthday party, a Live performance from his favorite singer, Sherry Berry, who writes a special birthday song just for him, Tommy falls madly in love with her, only to be sadly disappointed when she doesn't return the same feelings towards him.
1. A Special Birthday Surprise

Author's Note: Here comes another story I meant to release back in September, but that got pushed back by a month, due to life getting in the way. It's also another story inspired by another one of my favorite Full House episodes, and is more or less, an homage to that episode, I hope you all enjoy!

Crushed Sherry Berry

Summary: When Taffy surprises Tommy with a surprise guest at his sixth birthday party, a Live performance from his favorite singer, Sherry Berry, who writes a special birthday song just for him, Tommy falls madly in love with her, only to be sadly disappointed when she doesn't return the same feelings towards him. Inspired by an episode of Full House when Stephanie went through a similar situation with her favorite singer, Tommy Page. More or less, an homage of that episode, using Rugrat characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zackk, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, A Special Birthday Surprise

It was the morning of Tommy's sixth birthday. While his birthday was in August, and for the most part, school didn't start until after Labor Day, this was the one year during Tommy's school career, when school started in August as a trial run, to see if starting school earlier in the year and getting out before Memorial Day in May, and before the hot summer weather set in, did the children justice at improved marks on finals and other such projects that came up at the end of the year. Tommy was really excited because not only was he 6-years-old and in the first grade, while Dil was in kindergarten, which meant he and Tommy would finally go to the same school together, but on this particular day, Tommy's all time favorite singer ever since he was two-years-old, Sherry Berry, was in town, to be on Taffy's talk show, 'Wake Up California.' Over the last year, to help gain publicity for her band post returning from her international tour and getting married to the love of her life, David Plunk, Taffy applied for a job at the local television station, and she got a job hosting her own talk show, where she'd interview various famous celebreties and give viewers the latest news about her and her band, and on this particular day, Sherry Berry, a singer who had been very important and influencial in Taffy's life ever since she was a little girl, would be making an appearance on her show. Taffy though, would be dropping Tommy and Dil off at school on her way to her job, since she promised Tommy a limo ride on his birthday, and she went to work everyday, in a lemozine. Tommy burst into the kitchen that morning with excitement, as he saw Taffy putting the finishing touches on their lunches.

"Taffy, I have a huge favor to ask of you." Said Tommy as he came into the room.

"What is it Tommy?" Taffy asked.

"Can I please come with you this morning and be on your show and see Sherry Berry? While I've known the woman ever since I was two-years-old, and right near my third birthday, I did briefly meet her in person when we were in Washington D.C. I don't have any autographs from her on any of my stuff. I've gotta get an autograph of Sherry Berry. Please? Pretty please Taffy?" Tommy begged.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but you know you can't cut school just to get an autograph." Said Taffy, as she zipped up Tommy's blue Reptar lunchbox and handed it to him.

"First of all, it's my birthday. I'm six-years-old, which is a big year for me, cuz this means I'm in first grade, and because mom's Lipschitz book only goes from birth to age five, she can no longer use that quack on me to decide on what my punishment should be for breaking the rules. And, in case you forgot, I have a Sherry Berry poster hanging over my bed. She's not only the lady I turn to as a last resort in troubled times, but she's also the last thing I see at night before I fall asleep. Well, except for the inside of my eyelids, but I think we all end our day by seeing that. So please, can I get an autograph please please please?" Tommy begged once again.

Just then, Taffy came around the table, walked up to Tommy, knelt down to his level, put both hands on his cheeks, and turned his face into her's, so that he had nowhere to stare but into her eyes.

"Tommy, why don't you give me one of your CD's or DVD's and I'll see if I can get her to sign it, but you need to understand something. We all have important jobs in life. My job, is to do my talk show and interview important celebreties, as well as practice my music, write songs, and play gigs with my band. Your job, is to go to school." Explained Taffy.

Tommy stomped his foot on the floor in frustration.

"I can't believe it. My all time favorite singer is in town, and you of all people, won't let me meet her, on my birthday? I never thought I'd say this to you Taffy, but, how rude!" Snapped Tommy, as he stomped off, grabbed up his lunchbox and stormed out of the kitchen.

Just then, Peter, Stu, and Didi walked into the room.

"You know Taffy, in all of the time I've known you, that has to be by far, the coldest thing you've ever done. I mean, it is Tommy's birthday and he does practically worship the woman." Said Peter.

Stu and Didi nodded in agreement.

"Stu, Didi, Peter, can you keep a secret?" Taffy asked.

"Sure Taffy." Said Stu.

"What's going on?" Didi asked.

"Well, I reminded Sherry Berry about what a big fan Tommy was, and she agreed to stop by his birthday party after school." Said Taffy.

"Oh my gosh Taffy that's incredible! You have to be by far, the best babysitter on the planet!" Exclaimed Peter, as he ran up to Taffy and gave her a hug.

Taffy just looked at Peter and smiled.

Later that afternoon, all of the kids in Tommy's first grade class were at Tommy's house having a birthday party. They were dancing to the latest music, and having a good time in his living room, when David Plunk, Taffy's husband, stepped up to the microphone.

"Yo yo yo this is David Plunk and we're having a blast at Tommy's sixth birthday party. Pumping up the jams and jammin' up the pumps if you know what I'm saying." Said David Plunk into the microphone.

The kids just stared at him like he was some kind of crazy nut.

"You know what, I don't get it either. Ok now everybody party!" Said David, as he started back up the music and the kids went on dancing and having a good time.

However, Tommy noticed that none of the girls and boys were dancing with each other, so spotting Taffy on one side of the room, he approached her.

"Hey Tommy, are you having fun?" Taffy asked.

"Yeah, but why don't the girls wanna dance with us guys?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm, don't know. Maybe I can fix that." Said Taffy, as she walked up to Kimi and knelt down to her level.

"Hey Kimi, what you doing over here?" Taffy asked.

"Having fun." Kimi replied.

"Wouldn't you have more fun, dancing with the guys?" Taffy asked.

"Eeewww!" Said Kimi, as she stuck out her tongue, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"Come on kids, it's a party, now let's loosen up and dance! Pick your favorite guy and girl, and go for it!" Said Taffy at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, all of the boys formed a crowd around Taffy.

"Not me, the little ones." Said Taffy.

"Eeewww!" Said all of the boys in unison, sticking out their tongues at the other girls.

In the kitchen, Zack showed up to the party late with Peter.

"Sorry I'm late, I had Judo Class after school. Also, I saw Sherry Berry's limo outside. So where are you guys hiding her?" Zack asked.

"Peter, did you tell Zack that Sherry Berry would be here?" Stu asked, rolling his eyes at Peter.

"Yes, I did, as I picked up Zack from Judo class and, well, I figured it would be ok to tell him. After all, he's the reason why Tommy knows of Sherry Berry in the first place." Said Peter.

"Well, uh, tell Zack to go home, or at least to keep his mouth shut." Said Didi.

"No worries, I'll be a perfect little gentleman, until I see Sherry Berry, then you'll have to hold me down. Now again I ask, where is she?" Said Zack.

"She's waiting downstairs in my workshop." Stu replied.

Zack ran off to the living room, and Peter was about to follow, when Stu stopped him.

"Ok Peter, I need you to go in there and tell David and Taffy that we're ready." Said Stu.

"Ok, I'll do that." Said Peter, as he headed into the living room, where each of the kids were dancing with various Disney characters, drinking juice and punch, and stuffing their faces with cookies.

A few minutes later, the music stopped and Taffy approached the microphone.

"I'd like to see the birthday boy at the front of the room please?" Said Taffy into the microphone, as Stu and Didi placed a stool on the floor near where Taffy was standing.

Tommy, who still had half a chocolate-chip cookie in his hand, put it into his mouth, as he rushed up to the front of the room to the podium.

"Tommy, sit here please." Said Taffy, as she motioned towards the stool, where Tommy took a seat.

"Tommy Malcum Pickles, this, is my gift, from me to you." Said Taffy, as she picked up her guitar and started strumming some chords, and Sherry Berry, walked into the room, stepped up to the microphone, and started singing.

As her sweet, soothing voice filled the room, Tommy kept his gaze fixed on the beautiful green haired Goddess, but his face really lit up, when she sang the last part of her song.

 _You be mine, Tommy P?_

 _You are everything I'd hope you'd be._

 _You're what dreams are made of,_

 _You're the one for me._

 _Tommy P._

 _I wanna hold you in my arms forever,_

 _I want you to stay with me,_

 _Tommy P. Ooooh, Tommy P. Mmmm hmmm._

"Happy Birthday Tommy." Said Sherry Berry into the microphone after she finished singing, as she came down from stage, walked up to Tommy, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

As soon as her song ended and she gave him a small kiss, Tommy, now grinning from ear to ear, burst off of his stool and ran up to Taffy to give her a hug.

"Taffy, that's the best gift ever! Can I keep her?" Tommy asked, as he gave Taffy a huge hug.

Taffy just chuckled, as Sherry Berry walked up to them. Tommy turned around to see her before him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Zack ran up from the crowd of other kids, and clung on tight to Sherry Berry's neck.

"Sherry Berry! It's you! It's really you! I haven't seen you up close and personal in like, years! Now, could you please, autograph the soul of my shoe? Just sign it, Sherry Berry, to Zack, the man, of my dreams." Said Zack, as he continued to cling on to Sherry Berry's neck.

Just then, Stu walked into the room and pulled Zack off of her.

"Zack, the lady writes music not science fiction." Said Stu, as he drug Zack away to the other partiers.

"Wait a second Stu, she didn't sign my shoe!" Cried Zack, as he rushed off.

Tommy turned to Sherry Berry.

"I've never seen that kid in my life, uh, I don't know why I invited him in the first place." Said Tommy.

"Oh, it's quite all right. I've been mobbed by much worse in my time as a big star." Said Sherry Berry.

"Well thanks so much for coming. One request before you go though. Could you please sign my DVD's?" Tommy asked.

"You're the birthday boy." Said Sherry Berry.

"Ok, I'll be right back, don't move." Said Tommy, as he rushed away to run up to his room where the DVD's were now kept, as by this time, he and Dil had separate rooms, and they each had TV's and DVD players in their rooms. Tommy turned to his other friends, and gave Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Zack all a very serious look.

"Watch her until I get back." Demanded Tommy, as he ran out of the living room and upstairs to his room.

His friends just looked at one another.

"Tommy's been acting strange ever since Sherry Berry got here." Said Phil.

"Yeah." Agreed Lil.

"Nah you guys, he just, really likes her that's all." Said Chuckie.

Kimi and Zack nodded and smiled in agreement.

At this point, Peter walked up to the crowd that had gathered in the front of the room, and Dil ran up there too.

"Hi Sherry Berry, my name's Dil." Said Dil.

"Nice to meet you Dil." Said Sherry Berry, as she reached down and shook the strawberry red headed five-year-old's hand.

"My birthday's in January, start working on my song." Said Dil, as he smiled up at Sherry Berry with a twinkle in his eye, then ran off to play with the other kids.

"So, Sherry, I recall we've met numerous times before." Said Peter.

"Oh yes, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, I do recall us meeting, even if our meetings were brief." Said Sherry, shaking his hand.

"Yet though, have you gotten to spend a lot of time in Yucaipa, California? We have some nice museums around here, like the art museum, and the museum of natural history." Said Peter.

"Oh, no. Usually, if I stop by, it's to go to Mcdonalds on the turnpike on the way to a concert, or to perform, only to turn around and leave right afterwards. I've also wanted to go to that little coffee shop, the Java Lava, I hear it's really nice." Said Sherry Berry.

"Two very good friends of mine, Chaz and Kira Finster, own the place." Said Peter.

"Really? Cool! Well I have a concert tomorrow night, but maybe beforehand, you could, well, you know, show me around." Said Sherry.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Said Peter, as he blushed a smile at Sherry.

"Great! And I've got backstage passes to my concert if you're interested. Anything for the king of course." Said Sherry, as she blushed a smile at Peter.

"Sounds great!" Said Peter with a twinkle in his eye, as Tommy came back into the room, filling the room with a strong aroma.

"Eeewww, what's that smell?" Chuckie asked.

"Yo, Tommy, how much of your father's colone did you put on?" Whispered Peter into Tommy's ear.

"Uh, just, one little dab, over every inch of my body." Whispered Tommy back.

"Hey Sherry Berry, I'm back, and I've got my all time favorite DVD's of yours, 'Sing a Song of Spring,' and your performance of 'Reptar on Ice,' when you filled in for the girl reporter with little to no notice. Despite this, you were amazing, and seeing you out there on the ice next to my favorite hero of all times, Reptar, was the most incredible thing I ever saw. It totally made my day roughly three years ago, when I was feeling just miserable with the worstest cold known to man." Said Tommy, as he handed Sherry Berry the DVD's.

"You know Tommy, I am honored to hear when I brighten a loyal fan's day." Said Sherry Berry, as she pulled out a pen from her pocket, and signed the DVD case.

"To Tommy, Love, Sherry." Said aloud Sherry, as she autographed his DVD's.

"Wow, thanks!" Said Tommy, as he took the autographed DVD's back from her and ran off.

Sherry then turned to Taffy.

"Thank you so much for playing the guitar for me Taffy." Said Sherry Berry.

"You're welcome. Like Tommy, you've been a big inspiration to me and I too, have been a long time loyal fan of your work." Said Taffy.

"I know. I remember opening up for your tour in Washington D.C. at National's Stadium a few years ago now. And, didn't I see you later on that year in New York City?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Taffy replied.

"Yeah, I was performing at Carnigy Hall." Said Sherry Berry.

"Oh yeah, Carnigy Hall is very nice if you like big stages with a lot of people and money and stuff. While I did perform at Radio City Music Hall, the rest of my performances in the big Apple have been at Central Park. A more so intament place where I can split a pizza with my audience." Said Taffy, as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Later that night after the birthday party, and after all of the guests had gone home, including Sherry Berry, who agreed to return the following day with a CD of the song she sang for him at his party, Tommy was up in his room, with Spike lying next to him on the floor, as he had several sheets of paper out in front of him.

"Ok, how should the rabbi announce us when we kiss and become husband and wife? Mister and Misses Pickles? Mister and Misses, Sherry Berry and Tommy Pickles? Or Mister and Misses, Tommy and Sherry Pickles?" Tommy asked himself out loud.

Spike rolled over on his back, wagging his tail, hoping to get a belly rub.

"No Spike, you don't get a belly rub, until we get this wedding all planned out." Said Tommy, as he started drawing little hearts all across the bottom of the paper with a red colored pencil.

The next day, Peter walked Sherry Berry up to the door of the Pickles house and led her inside.

"Thank you so very much for a really great day. The museums were awesome, and the coffee at the Java Lava was absolutely delicious! Come to think of it, other than Starbucks, that's the only coffee shop I've ever been to." Said Sherry Berry.

"Yeah I figured that when you asked the limo driver to pull up to the drive in window and suggested to get something to go." Said Peter, as he closed the front door behind him.

"Well, I hope Taffy has arrived, I promised Tommy I'd make him a CD of that song." Said Sherry Berry.

"She should be downstairs, let's go check." Said Peter, but before he could move, Sherry Berry stopped him and put her hands on his shoulders, gazing passionately into his eyes.

"What? What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"This is just my way, of saying, thanks." Said Sherry Berry, as she leaned in, and gave Peter a kiss on the lips.

Unknown to either one of them, Tommy was watching from the banister, as he saw Peter and Sherry kissing. Not wanting anybody to see his tears that started to form in the corner of his eyes, he quickly and quietly, ran back upstairs, down the hall to his room, where he ran into his room, closed the door, and thrust himself down on to his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

And this, ends chapter 1. Uh oh, it looks like things could get pretty serious for Peter and Sherry, and Tommy, doesn't like it. What will happen next? We'll find out, in chapter 2, so please, do stay tuned!


	2. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I also own David Plunk. He was originally introduced way back when, in my story, 'Wedding Woes.' Now, on with the second and final chapter of this story!

Chapter 2, She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Downstairs in Stu's workshop, they had set up a small little area for Taffy and Sherry Berry to record the song Sherry had written for Tommy for his birthday on CD. As they went downstairs and came into the room, Sherry said something surprising to Taffy.

"I gotta tell you something Taffy, I didn't actually write that song for Tommy. Originally, I wrote it for my boyfriend Jimety. I just changed all of the Jimety, to Tommy P." Explained Sherry Berry, as Taffy got her guitar and some recording equipment set up.

"Well, do me a favor, don't tell Tommy." Said Taffy.

"You do me a favor, don't tell Jimety." Said Sherry Berry.

"Deal." Said Taffy, as they got into position and got started.

Once Tommy had a good cry on his bed, he sat up, looking at his tear stained pillow.

"This is ridiculous. Crying isn't gonna fix anything. What I need, is some professional help." Said Tommy to himself, as the six-year-old boy trudged out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen, where he found David Plunk, Taffy's husband of two years, making himself a sandwich.

"Hi David, can we talk?" Asked Tommy, as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sure Tommy, but I thought you'd be downstairs listening to Sherry Berry record your song." Said David.

"Well, I would, but I've got some important business to take care of first. Now I'm curious, what would you do if another man stole Taffy from you?" Tommy asked.

"Well that would never happen because Taffy and I have a mutual relationship based on trust, love, and respect. He'd never know what hit him." Said David, as he brought his sandwich to the table and took a seat across from Tommy.

"Thanks, now I know, he's toast." Said Tommy.

"Wait a second young man, is this about a girl at your party?" David asked.

"Yes, yes it is, but then another boy stole my woman right out from under my nose." Said Tommy.

"Who?" David asked.

"Well, this boy was like a friend to me, but say no more. Tommy Pickles is going to win her back." Said Tommy as he stood up at the table, a determined look on his face.

"Good for you. Just, don't do anything crazy." Said David.

"No worries David, I know what I'm doing." Said Tommy, as he ran out of the kitchen, back up to his room.

Shifting through a drawer of DVD's, he came across one he forgot he had. It was entitled, Peter's Childhood, and he had found it one day over the summer when he and Dil were playing Hide and Seak in Peter's thrown room at his castle, and the DVD had fallen into a corner on to the floor. Curious about what the disc had, Tommy borrowed it, but hadn't had much of a chance to look it over. Well, now was his chance. He loaded it up in the computer on the far side of the room, which use to be his father's, but he inharrited it once he and Dil got their own rooms once Tommy went into kindergarten and Dil started preschool.

Tommy looked through the DVD and found several perfect pictures that he knew might impress Sherry Berry. Then, remembering that he had set up his camera and recorded the bulk of his birthday party the previous day, he finalized that DVD, and put the two discs into his pants pocket, ready to use them when he needed them. However, before leaving the room, he then pulled out another unlabeled disc that had a bunch of junk he had filmed over the course of a three year period, ever since he got into his new hobby of making movies, which he hoped would lead him to a career someday. Just to be sure it was the right one, he loaded it into the DVD rom drive of the computer, and surfed through the chapters on the disc, till he found what he was looking for. A video of Peter, sound asleep in his favorite easy chair downstairs in Tommy's living room, as he had a cold, so he was not only snoring, and snot was coming out of his nose, but a puddle of drool was forming on his gray Confederate uniform. Tommy quickly took the DVD out of his computer and placed it behind the others in his pocket, in the event he might need it. Then, once he was all set, he headed downstairs and waited in a corner of the hallway, waiting to make his move.

Meanwhile, Zack had stopped by to see if Tommy wanted to play, and to see how Peter's day with Sherry Berry went, as while he didn't have as major of a crush on her as Tommy, he did like her a lot, and found it fascinating that they'd spend the day together. Zack rang the doorbell and Peter let him in.

"Hey, what brings you here today?" Peter asked.

"Is Tommy home?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but I'm not sure where he is." Said Peter, as Zack walked in, wiped his feet on the door mat, and Peter closed the door.

"Wait, before you go looking for Tommy, I'm curious, how did it go with Sherry Berry?" Zack asked.

"Before or after she kissed me?" Peter asked.

"No way! You, the king of the Confederacy, were lip wrestling with the best singer of all times? Well, next to Taffy of course, as Taffy is after all, married, so she'd better not be kissing anybody, unless she wants to end up like Britney Spears." Said Zack.

"Well, we had a great time, and in case you were wondering, I don't think Sherry Berry is interested in kissing six-year-olds, plus, from what I could tell, it looked like we might be starting a real relationship." Said Peter.

"So, I hear music downstairs." Said Zack.

"Yeah, Sherry Berry is recording a copy of the song she wrote for Tommy. Thus, we need to stay out of the basement." Said Peter.

"Well, I'm very happy for you Peter. And if it works out, all hale Queen Sherry Berry of the Confederacy!" Said Zack at the top of his lungs.

Peter just smiled and laughed.

Downstairs in the basement, Sherry Berry finished up recording the song.

"Good job there." Said Taffy, as she put down her guitar and stopped the recording equipment, and handed the newly produced CD to Sherry Berry.

"Thanks, for helping me out there." Said Sherry Berry.

"No problem Sherry, anytime." Said Taffy with a smile, as the two ladies walked out of the basement and upstairs, where they found everybody in the living room. By this time, Tommy had come out of his hiding place and went into the living room, where he found Peter, Sherry Berry, Taffy, and Zack.

"Oh, hi guys." Said Tommy as he entered the room.

"Hey Tommy what's up?" Peter asked.

"Oh, not much. Sherry Berry, I see you're still here! That's great!" Said Tommy, as he went over to the TV.

"Yep, I sure am Tommy." Said Sherry Berry.

"Say, Sherry, would you like anything to drink?" Taffy asked.

"Sure!" Sherry Berry replied.

"And what will that be?" Taffy asked.

"A glass of apple juice with crushed ice." Said Tommy, Zack and Peter simultaneously.

"Wow! You guys seem to know Sherry Berry better than I do. I'll be right back." Said Taffy, as she went into the kitchen to get Sherry Berry her drink.

"I got a video here of the party." Said Tommy, as he loaded the DVD of his birthday party into the DVD player, and cut to a chapter of him and Sherry Berry dancing together near the end of the party.

"Wow! You made that?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Uh huh, I wanna be a famous movie director when I grow up." Tommy replied.

"You know Tommy, that's cool that you made a movie of your birthday party, but I'm not sure if Sherry Berry wants to see a film starring six-year-olds." Said Peter.

"You know, Peter's probably right, you'd probably rather see movies of the king." Said Tommy, as he ejected the DVD of his birthday party and put in the disc of the movies he found in Peter's castle.

"Really? But I thought Elvis Presley died before you were born." Sherry Berry said.

"Uh, I don't know who that is, but that's not who I meant. See? Look, it's Peter's first bath." Said Tommy, as he pointed to the screen, where a picture of Peter as a baby, splashing around in a bathtub and giggling showed before them.

Staring at this picture of himself, Peter's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Give me that remote." Said Peter, as he snatched the remote out of Tommy's hand, and meant to stop the DVD, but instead, he hit the chapter selection button, moving ahead to the next video.

Now, a slightly older Peter, of about two-years-old sat on the floor playing with a clown doll, his body covered in chickenpox.

"And this is Peter with the Chickenpox. I had that once. That was when me and my friends all thought we were going to turn into chickens. Chuckie, the boy at my party with the messy red hair and glasses, he was actually covered in feathers, and we helped him learn to be a real chicken." Explained Tommy.

Sherry Berry laughed with amusement at Tommy's story. Tommy just turned and stared at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Peter thought he was going to turn into a chicken too?" Tommy asked himself out loud.

"I highly doubt it Tommy, I was much smarter than you when I was that age, and I'd certainly be smart enough to not show embarrassing movies of me to one of the world's biggest celebreties." Said Peter, as he finally found the stop button on the DVD remote and turned the movie off.

"Hey!" Said Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, this is ridiculous." Said Peter.

"Oh, and I suppose steeling my girlfriend isn't wrong?" Tommy asked, his hands now on his hips.

"Your girlfriend? And who on earth is your girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"She is." Tommy replied, pointing at Sherry Berry.

"She is not, your girlfriend Tommy." Said Peter.

"She is too my girlfriend!" Snapped Tommy at the top of his lungs.

By this time, Taffy, David, Stu, Didi, and Dil had all entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Didi asked.

"Tommy claims Sherry Berry is his girlfriend and he's showing embarrasing movies of me to her." Peter replied.

"Read my lips Peter, she is my girlfriend. I mean look at the facts Peter. She signed my DVD's Love Sherry." Tommy started to say before he was cut off.

"Back when I was a little girl, I had her autograph an old cassette I had, and she signed my tape Love Sherry." Said Taffy.

"I always sign things with Love Sherry. Sometimes, I forget, and I do it for a girl." Said Sherry Berry.

"Uh, yeah, you might wanna be careful about that." Said Taffy.

"She wrote a special song just for me. And she kissed me, not once, but twice!" Said Tommy.

"Twice?" Everyone in the room asked, confused.

"Yeah, back when we went to Washington, right before I was rushed off to the hospital to get stitched up after those terrible Bob and Mike guys nearly killed me, Taffy walked by, gave me a small kiss on the forehead, and told me to feel better. From that moment up until now, I knew she was my girlfriend, and loved me, for me, and after what she did at my sixth birthday, this proves it. Sherry Berry is my girlfriend, not yours Peter. And she's really gonna come back to me once I show her a movie of you drooling in your sleep. Don't think such a film exists? Guess again, it does." Said Tommy, as he was about to pull that DVD out of his pocket, when everyone else in the room stopped him.

"Uh, Tommy, I know you feel very strongly about this, and I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings, but I don't think what you're feeling for Sherry Berry is really love, I think it's just a crush." Said Stu.

"It is not a crush dad. We are in love." Said Tommy.

Peter then turned to Sherry Berry.

"Sherry, maybe we need to clear up something to the rest of the group, before Tommy goes anymore insane than he already is." Said Peter.

"I am not insane Peter, I am being serious." Said Tommy.

"Everyone, Peter and I had a really nice time together, and I hope that we can be good friends." Said Sherry Berry.

"Friends? You just, wanna be friends?" Peter asked.

"Yeah Peter. I'm sorry if I confused you in any way." Said Sherry Berry apologetically.

"It's ok." Said Peter, as he smiled, and Tommy ran up to Sherry Berry, grabbing at her waste.

"Well, now that he's out of the way, I guess it's just you and me Sherry." Said Tommy, as he smiled up at her and blushed.

"Tommy, I'd like to be friends with you too." Said Sherry Berry.

"Friends, you mean just, friends, like you are with Peter?" Tommy asked.

Sherry Berry let out a sigh, knelt down to Tommy's level, and gently put her hands on his face, causing Tommy to stare into her eyes.

"Listen, Tommy, sweetheart. I understand you really like me and my music, and I'm glad to meet such a loyal die hearted fan, but we have to face reality. You're only six-years-old, and I'm nearly fifty-years-old. How would the two of us going together look? I'm sorry sweetie, but you still have a lot of growing up to do. I'm happy to be your friend, but a romantic relationship between us, just, isn't possible, do you understand?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Tommy with a frown, as he broke away from Sherry Berry's grip, and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'd better go talk to him." Said Peter, as he got up from the couch to leave the room.

"Hey Peter, wait up." Said Sherry Berry, as she ran after him to the bottom of the stairs.

"You're still gonna come to my concert tonight, right?" Sherry Berry asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Peter with a grin, as he went up the stairs to talk to Tommy.

Sherry Berry then turned around to find everybody else had followed her into the entry hallway. Dil, was down at her feet.

"Well everybody, I'd better be going." Said Sherry Berry.

"Awe, already?" Dil asked disappointingly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but it was very nice meeting you Dil." Said Sherry Berry, as she gave Dil a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow she's such a babe!" Said Dil, as he blushed up at Sherry Berry.

She waved goodbye and left out the front door, heading off in her lemozine. Dil turned to the other adults and Zack, who were still in the room.

"I'm gonna marry her." Said Dil, still blushing, as he ran up to his room.

"Oh man it never ends." Muttered Stu to himself, as he turned to Taffy.

"Something wrong Stu?" Taffy asked.

"Taffy, please do us a favor. Next time you bring a star to our house, try Michael Jackson?" Stu suggested.

"I would, only there's one problem." Said Taffy.

"Oh, what's that?" Stu asked.

"He's deceased." Taffy replied.

"Oh, yeah, right." Said Stu in embarrassment, as he turned and walked back into the living room.

Upstairs, Peter quietly knocked on Tommy's bedroom door.

"Come in." Said Tommy in a sad tone of voice from the other side of the door.

{Peter walked into the room to find Tommy was curled up on his bed, looking sad and hugging his Reptar doll. Peter then sat down on the edge of his bed. Tommy looked up from his Reptar doll to stare at him.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I figured, since you were feeling miserable, and I'm feeling miserable, we can be miserable together." Said Peter.

"Go ahead, sit, be miserable." Said Tommy.

"Look, Tommy, I'm sorry if this upset you, but sadly, Sherry Berry was right." Said Peter.

"If this was just a crush, I don't know what it's going to be like when I really fall in love. What's that like anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you might recall a few years ago, I had a thing for Kelly Generic." Said Peter.

"Yeah, didn't you two break up when we left Washington?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah we did, and I can tell you, that being in love and breaking up, well, it's quite intense. But that's all I can tell you. To really know what it's like, well, you'll have to wait, and experience that someday for yourself." Said Peter.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tommy muttered to himself.

"You know what I just realized Tommy." Said Peter.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I am sitting here, talking to you, about love and girls. For a six-year-old, you're really growing up." Said Peter.

"I must be, cuz ever since I turned six, life got so complicated, that is, if it wasn't complicated enough already." Tommy replied.

"Well Tommy, I know you're quite young, and I don't see you having a real girlfriend for another few more years, but someday, you and I are both, going to be dating like crazy, as I look for a queen, and you look for someone to hopefully be your wife when you finish school." Said Peter.

"True, though at least you didn't start making wedding plans." Said Tommy.

Peter looked over at Tommy's desk, where he saw the fake wedding announcement he made with hearts drawn on the bottom of the piece of paper, then turned back to Tommy in the bed.

"Uh, true, there is that. But anyway, someday, you will fall in love, and chances are I'll go out with other women too, but there's one thing I can promise you. No matter what, I will never, ever, steel one of your girlfriends." Said Peter, as he crossed his heart.

"Never?" Tommy asked.

"Never. And do you know why?" Peter asked.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because girls are gonna come, and girls are gonna go, but you and I will be friends forever." Said Peter.

"Friends forever." Said Tommy, as he sat up and gave Peter a hug.

"Oh, and do me a favor? Please give me back that home movie of my baby pictures?" Peter asked.

"You got it." Tommy replied.

"Where did you find it anyway?" Peter asked, as he and Tommy got up from the bed.

"Uh, me and Dil found it while playing hide and seek in your thrown room. It had fallen on the floor." Tommy replied.

"Oh, ok then." Said Peter, as he walked out of the room.

Tommy went over to his boombox, where he put on the CD of the song that Sherry Berry had sang to him at his birthday party. He then curled up on the bed to listen to the song, as he thrust his head back against the pillows, looking up at the poster of Sherry Berry on his ceiling, and smiled.

The End


End file.
